IF Chirper events
This page lists summary for IF's chirper events in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Chapter 1: Divine Oratorio "Going out to training with Gear. Our first time in 3yrs. It's been too long." *Affection Increase: IF Summary Nepgear asks if IF is still working for the Classified Sector of Planeptune's Guild. IF says yes but states that it really feels like she's taking a long vacation. Nepgear apologizes because she believes it's her fault but IF tells her no and not to worry about it because even if she's out of the office it won't affect the organization much due to their being plenty of other agents. Nepgear inquires about what IF's organization actually does to which IF answers with “espionage.” She further elaborates by saying they acquire confidential intelligence from other nations and spread misinformation to stir up politicians. However, recently they have only been dealing with criminal syndicates; sneaking into other nations and collecting information on them. IF states that thanks to their missions, she's become more informed about Gamindustri's state of chaos than her peers, and Nepgear blames herself yet again. IF tells her not worry about it since she's only been able to identify the situation and not do anything about it. IF tells Nepgear that things will change and that they will all save Gamindustri. Nepgear, feeling more reassured, agrees and IF says that they should do their best. Chapter 3: A Divine Hunger "This'll take about three days... huh? I'm just joking. Was that too much?" Summary Nepgear asks about how Histoire acts at the guild due to her only knowing Histoire as an Oracle. IF says she's smart, knowledgeable and, outstanding but it takes her too much time to do anything due to her always doing things in the time span to 3 days to the 3 months. "It's an online world. Information ebbs and flows continiously. I can't check every single article. Whoops. More e-mail." *Affection Increase: Compa, IF Summary Compa tells IF it's not healthy for her to fiddle around with her cell phone while she walks. IF says she'll be done after she reads a few more articles and Compa says IF never quits when she says she will. Compa believes it's dangerous and it causes trouble for the people around her. IF tells Compa to not be lame and that it's just who she is, but Compa still thinks it's a bad habit. Nepgear runs up and shows IF her new cell phone. IF and Nepgear have a long conversation about their phones and Compa watches, saying that their two deliquent children staring at their phones in the street. Chapter 4: Goddess Awakening "Hm. This app is kind of addicting. Alright, I'll definitely get a rare item this time." *Increased Affection: IF Summary IF is elated at getting a rare item drop in her mobile game. Compa tells IF to not play with her phone in the middle of the street and IF says she'll be done after one more stage. IF bumps into someone and breaks her cell phone. IF begins to cry and Compa says she becomes a helpless crybaby when IF has her phone taken away. Nepgear tells IF not to cry and that they'll take it to get it fixed. IF thanks her and Compa says she'll hold the crying IF's hand on the way there. Nepgear is shocked and wonders if IF's phone never gets repaired that she'll be that way forever. She decides that IF needs her cynicism and confidence back even thought it is a bad sad to see this version of her go. Category:IF Category:Events Category:Chirper Events Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Events